


Tease

by Molly_Ren



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, Flirting, Multi, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Ren/pseuds/Molly_Ren
Summary: I asked Cassiopea about what it had been like in the early days of her chubby!Bruce's triad relationship with Tony and Steve, and we got to brainstorming as to what it would look like when two scientists and a supersoldier flirt. And then I turned it into a fic for posterity!





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cassiopea (nina_monk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nina_monk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Infundo Chronicles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182457) by [cassiopea (nina_monk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nina_monk/pseuds/cassiopea). 



Bruce had been complaining the entire way from his lab to the weight training room in Avenger’s Tower, and kept doing it right up to the second before Tony dragged him inside. “I don’t understand what could possibly be more import--” Bruce was grousing before he focused on who, exactly, was in the weight room.

“Oh.”

Because Captain America was lying on his back, pumping iron, and that was definitely a sight worth stopping work to appreciate.

“See?” said Tony. Bruce did. In fact, if he had any misgivings about blatantly oogling someone he wasn’t even sure liked him back, he couldn’t remember them while listening to the little grunts of effort Steve was making. Or looking at his thighs.

Bruce was reminded, irreverently, of a photo he’d seen once of Marilyn Monroe in a similar position. There was something about the way Steve’s legs were spread, and the way it put his chest on display...

“Rogers!” said Tony as Steve gave a final push, racked his weights, and sat up to greet his guests.

For a second, Bruce strongly considered turning tail and running. Then: “Hi, fellas,” said Captain America in that wholesome, I’m-just-a-kid-from-Brooklyn accent, and Bruce was lost. It was something about the contrast between that wholesome voice, Steve’s innocent blue eyes and the bulging, glistening muscles that he was obviously putting on display. And then, just to show he was in on the joke, Steve winked and then took on a Charles Atlas pose. “Wanna feel?”

“Don’t mind if I do,” said Tony, but it was Bruce who was closer, and Tony realized this was about to get interesting _very_ fast. Because Steve was ogling Bruce’s belly with as much intensity as they’d been staring at him, and Bruce looked as delighted as a maiden whose been called out of the audience to assist the strong man at a country fair.

“So I guess you like this too, huh?” said Steve, quietly. From anyone else, the question “Do you like my abs?” would have sounded absurd, but Tony supposed when you’re facing someone who’d gained as much weight as Bruce had, a little clarification might be needed. 

Tony grinned even wider. “He like lots of things.”

“I’m biceptual,” said Bruce, still fitting both hands around Steve’s bicep. Both Steve and Tony looked at him in surprise. Then Tony snorted.

“Puns, Bruce? That’ll cost you--”

“An arm and a leg?” Bruce asked, still admiring Steve’s musculature. He took a step back and gave Steve a head-to-toe appraisal, fighting the urge to tweak one of those ridiculously perky nipples. “Fortunately I’m an arm and leg man.”

Steve, who was trying to look at Bruce’s own very round arms without making it too obvious, said, “I’m really good at… squats.”

“Oh, I’m sure you’ve squatted on a lot of people’s faces,” said Tony before he could stop himself.

“But wouldn’t you prefer it the other way around?” asked Bruce, all innocence, and both of them were treated to the sight of Steve going red from his hairline to his sternum. Bruce pushed up his glasses, pleased. “Thought so.”

“Hey, Rogers, are we going to train or not?” The unexpected fourth voice startled them all a little bit, and Tony wondered how long Hawkeye had been standing there. From his expression, he’d gotten at least the tail end of things.

“Um… I have to…” Steve stammered, and Tony and Bruce watched Captain America’s very scarlet shoulders as he went to spar with Hawkeye. 

"I think you've broken him," Tony murmured to Bruce as they sauntered back to their lab. Bruce looked smug the whole way.


End file.
